99 Red Balloons Go By
by DeathShadow7127
Summary: Axel reminiscences about past memories of him and Roxas. Happy AkuRoku day! Oneshot. Rated T for language.


Hey guys, my first story that I've published here. Um, it might suck, like a lot. Constructive critism is highly appreciated. There might be a lot of grammar errors, grammar isn't my strong point, so sorry for that. Anyways enjoy the story. Oh, and sorry it's late. I finished it before Akuroku day ended, but I didn't upload it in time. =P

**_Happy Akuroku Day!_**

**I do NOT own Axel or Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. I also do NOT own the song "99 Red Balloons" by Nena.**

* * *

Axel quietly hummed too himself as he closed and locked the front door to his apartment. He slowly walked down the small set of stairs leading from his doorstep and into the street.

Axel chuckled as he noticed the snow drifting down onto the surrounded area, sometimes the weather in Twilight town could be so strange.[1] It was like the town mixed up seasons sometimes. _"How fitting" _He thought to himself as he stuck his hand out to catch one of the small snowflakes _"It snows on this day of all days."_ Axel wiped his hand on his pants to get rid of the snow and continued down the sidewalk.

--------------------------------------------------

_ Axel gave a slight chuckle as he watched the popsicle stick he had thrown off the clock tower hit an innocent passerby below. Axel slowly stopped laughing and let out a last chuckle as he heard a growl come from the smaller boy beside him. _

"_Axel, I told you to stop doing that." Roxas muttered. In response, Axel rolled his eyes, before snatching Roxas' half eaten ice cream out of his hand. "Hey! I was eat-" Roxas whined, but was cut off as he watched Axel launch his half eaten ice cream at a group of tourists posing below the clock tower. Axel erupted in laughs as he watched the ice cream smack one of the tourists in the back of the head._

_ Roxas growled and shook his head at his best friend's childish behavior. Roxas was trying his best not too laugh though, even if it was immature, it was still hilarious. "One of these days it's going to be you down there, Axel." Roxas muttered with a slight sigh._

"_Psh, yeah right." Axel said with an enormous grin etched across his face. "It's not like anyone else knows how to get up here besides us."_

_ Roxas just shook his head and smiled slightly at his red headed friend._

_ A comfortable silence soon formed between the two best friends as they enjoyed the view from the clock tower. _

------------------

Axel pulled his jacket tighter around his body as a cold summer breeze blew past him. He continued to hum as his made his way through a small, hidden park. He stopped as he reached a black iron gate. He hesitated before letting out a sigh and putting his hand on the gate. Finally, he opened the gate and stepped inside, closing the gate behind him.

--------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, Axel, look! The sun's finally rising!" Roxas said excitedly. Axel silently smiled, he always knew Roxas loved to watch the sun rise from the top of the clock tower._

_ Roxas suddenly sat very still and looked as if he was concentrating on something. He quickly turned to Axel, who raised an eyebrow at Roxas' antics with a slight grin._

"_Do-do you hear that Axel?" Roxas muttered as he tried to focus on the strange sound. It almost sounded like someone was… singing? _

_ Roxas was now looking at Axel with a look of curiosity. Who now had a light blush across his cheeks, but had the biggest grin on his face._

_ Suddenly, the sound amplified. And Roxas could now clearly hear a group of people singing somewhere, but he couldn't spot them._

** "You and I in a little toy shop  
Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one they were gone  
Floating in the summer sky  
**_**Ninety-nine red balloons go by****.**__**"**_

_ Roxas looked down to find a group of their closed friends singing. And with each line of the song, at least three red balloons would float from the crowd of balloons and people below. The released balloons slowly floated past Roxas and Axel before continuing their journey into the atmosphere._

_ Roxas' cheeks were now tinted with a light shade of red as he turned to look at Axel. "A-Axel?" He muttered, clear he was embarrassed. _

'_When Roxas' embarrassed, he looks so cute and fuckab-No! No perverted thoughts, I have to get this right.' Axel thought. _

_ Axel slid closer to Roxas and slipped his hand into Roxas'. He smiled and linked their fingers together, before finally looking at Roxas. _

"_Roxas…I've loved you ever since that first day in Pre-K when we met and ate paste together." Axel said, smiling at the memory. _

'_Smooth.' Roxas thought at Axel's choice of words for his confession and couldn't help but laughing at not only how bad Axel was at this but at the memory of them eating paste together._

_ Axel looked slightly taken back and hurt at Roxas' laughter, before growling and leaning extremely close to Roxas, their noses practically touching. "What's so funny?" He growled, he couldn't believe he was confessing to Roxas and he was laughing at him.._

_ Roxas quickly stopped laughing and replied. "Why would you choose that memory? It's not very romantic…you know you're not very good at this Axel."_

_ Axel scowled. "It's supposed to be sentimental, you jerk." He muttered and turned away._

_ "__Wait, Axel, I'm sorry." Roxas said apologetically. He squeezed Axel's own hand in his and Axel turned around slightly.. "Keep going." He said looking up at Axel._

_ Axel sighed, before continuing. "Roxas, I-"_

"_Can you guys hurry up and eat face already, damn it!? Both the song and the balloons are running out!" Someone shouted from their group of friends below._

_ Axel growled in annoyance before yelling at them to "shut the fuck up and keep singing." _

_ Axel let out a huff of breath. "Ok" he said quietly before turned to Roxas and continued. "Roxas, we've been friends for a long time. And I've loved you for just as long. But, I want to be more than friends." Axel hesitated slightly before finally saying it. "…Roxas, I love you."_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Axel sighed as he bent down and began to wipe the snow off the marble stone, revealing letters engraved into the stone.

--------------------------------------------------

_ Axel looked into Roxas' eyes, searching for any type of reply. He sighed, and looked down when he saw nothing. He slowly started to pull his hand out of Roxas'. "Look, Roxas, just-just forget I said-" He began to mutter, but was cut off as Roxas gripped Axel's hand in his tightly and yanked Axel close to him. _

"_R-Roxas?" Axel stuttered quietly in confusion._

"_Don't you dare tell me to just forget what you said." Roxas growled. If Axel really thought Roxas would just forget what he said, than he was an idiot. He moved his free hand to Axel's cheek as he turned Axel to look at him._

"_You idiot, I love you too." He muttered as he hastily moved his hand from Axel's cheek and into the firey red spikes. He smashed both of their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Roxas began to dominate the kiss, seeing as how Axel was being unresponsive. Roxas growled in warning, as Axel didn't respond to the kiss._

_ Axel, hearing Roxas' growl, finally began to respond to the kiss. Not liking how rough the kiss was, Axel began to slow his response to the kiss, turning it into a softer, slower kiss, but the emotions could still be felt. Axel quickly turned the kiss into a playful one as he nipped at Roxas' lips softly. _

_ Axel's free hand quickly began to search for something behind him. 'Ha, found it!' Axel thought as his hand gripped the small plastic string, he quickly pulled on the string and brought his hand closer to himself. _

_ He quickly thrust the small string, which lead up to a single red balloon, into their linked hands as the song began to end._

"_**And here is a red balloon  
I think of you and let it go.**_**"**

**  
**_ Axel and Roxas' linked hands slowly separated, letting the balloon go as the song ended, thinking of each other._

_ --------------------------------------------------_

Axel stood back up and silently looked down at the marble plague. Bold letters etched into it read:

"Roxas McCartney.[2]

December 22, 1989 – August 13, 2006

Beloved son, lover, and friend."

Axel continued to hum slightly as his mind wondered back to that dreadful day.

It had been their first year anniversary when it happened. Roxas had been driving to meet Axel so they could celebrate. They had been talking to each other on their phones, until the line had died…Roxas had been struck by a drunk driver. The doctors had told Axel that Roxas had died as soon as the cars collided and that it had been a painless death, but that didn't ease the pain for Axel.

Axel hated this. He hated the fact that Roxas had been taken away from him and that he would never see him again, while he was forced to live alone. He missed Roxas so much.

Axel wanted to cry, but he had promised Roxas he would never cry again. After that day when Roxas had found Axel crying and told him to never cry because it made him want to cry himself, Axel had promised Roxas he would never cry again.

Axel sighed quietly as the song he had been coming was ending. The snow now was sprinkled across Axel's red spikes like powdered sugar, even though the snow had stopped some time ago.

Axel quickly pulled out his red Zune and set a specific song on repeat before playing it. He shoved his Zune back into his pocket and pulled out a pair of navy blue headphones. The headphones were supposed to be an anniversary present for Axel, but Roxas had never gotten the change to give them to him. Axel stared at them a second longer before pulling them on.

He glanced at the marble stone one more time before smiling slightly. He quickly put his right hand high in the air and unclenched it, releasing three red balloons in the process, one for each year since the accident.

Axel watched as the balloons floated up into the atmosphere until they disappeared from his line of sight. Axel quickly turned around and began to head out of the small graveyard.

The only sound that could be heard as Axel walked into the late night was being emitted from the navy blue headphones.

"_**Floating in the summer sky**__**  
**__**Ninety-nine red balloons go by.****"**_

_

* * *

_

[1]: Um, I don't know what the seasons are like in Twilight Town, but let's pretend they can get mixed up some time.

[2]: Haha, get it? xD

Um, I honestly felt really sad when I wrote the ending because the memory scene is just so damn happy, but in the end I did.

And this story seemed kind of cheesey, so sorry if it was. It mind not even be cheesey, but it seems that way because I'm not really one for the whole "Let me spill my heart out to you and then we can be all lovey-dovey, romantic."

I actually want to write a story that just contains the memories mentioned in this story, such as Roxas' death, Axel and Roxas eating paste together, etc. So, I'll probably start that in like two weeks when school starts, so if you liked this than you can look forward to that.

Anyways, I really hoped you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
